Without the Hijaking
by PeetaKatnissluver
Summary: Heey I gave up with my old story without the hijaking and im now starting this on. This is about what would have happened if Peeta wasnt hijaked. In the first chapter there is a romantic scene between Gale and Katniss but it will be PeetaXKatniss and she knows it also. Please read and Review : Rated T for..well you will see
1. Mistakes

**Heey,this is my first fan fiction kinda,I wrote a story without the hijacking but delted it and this is kinda the better dont have to have read that story to understand this story anyway...ENJOY AND REVIEW  
**

****_"We had to save you because you're the mockingjay,Katniss," says Plutarch. "While you live ,the revolution lives."_

_The bird,the pin,the song,the berries,the watch, the cracker, the dress that burst into flames. I am the mockingjay. The one that survived despite the capital's plans. The symbol of rebellion_

_"Peeta" I whisper,my heart sinking._

_"Wheres Peeta?" I hiss at him._

_"He was picked up by the capital along with Johanna and Enobaria"_

__The shock and hurt over takes me all at once and I charge at Haymitch and start clawing at him. Someone pulls me off of him and I feel a needle jab into me. The last thought I have before I pass out is "I am the mocking jay".

When I wake up I see a very blurry image of someone sitting beside my bed. For a quick second I get exited thinking it's Peeta, but then realization sets in and rembers hes in the capital. I open my eyes full and are met by Finnick Odair's sea green eyes. "Hey Katniss" he says with pity in his voice. I hate pity but I know Finnick is also sad so I don't say anything but Hi back to him.

"You know there sending a resque mission to save them all from the capital" says Finnick.

A rescue mission, they could save Peeta! I rember saying almost this agact thing when Peeta was dieing in the hunger games and I had to save him. I have learned to never get your hopes up,so I try not to.

The next day I go and meet Gale in the lunch room in 13 and he askes me if I would like to go to the forest, I agree. Me and Gale and in the forest when he askes "are you going on the rescue mission?".

I answer him without even thinking "of course".

"Well Katniss" he goes on.

"I don't want to hear about it" I tell him,because I dont im tired of people telling me what to do.

There a silence between us and some how I end up in Gale's arms looking up into his gray eyes.

"You know if your going i'm going"

I feel his warm breath on my face and even though I wish it was Peeta, I kiss Gale. I kiss him with so much passion and push him against a tree. We trade positions and I end up against the tree. We break apart for a few seconds when Gale says "Katniss".

"Kiss me Gale" I beg, as much as I want Peeta I just want warmth,to feel that hunger again.

"Okay" He says and we continue kissing. When we break apart once more I have Gales shirt off and hes starting to take off mine but before he does he askes "what are you thinking right now?".

I think about saying I dont know but I know that would just make him stop kissing me so I say " I want to be close to you". So he continues to take off me shirt, just as he does this the alarm to go in side goes off and we start heading. Me walking in front of Gale, ashamed of myself. We are going to find Peeta. Then what?

* * *

**Okay dont hate me even though I know you should but by my name Peetakatnissluver I hope you can tell im Peeta Katniss all the way but,I dont hate Gale but dont worry it wont me him and Katniss in the end, it will be Peeta and Katniss. I am not thinking of sending Katniss to save Peeta because when she sees him in the hospital room, I want it to be special. Lastly this story isnt going to be super opper sad, im debating if I am going to keep Finnick or not im leading towords that I am,but I dont know. I am sorry but I dont think im keeping Prim I love her dearly but I dont want to change the story line to much. PS This is like mockingjay but with Peeta being normal and a little more twists but Katniss is still the mighty mockingjay! PSS I forgot to say I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES BUT,I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT. If I get one review I will try to update 2day or 2morow. PEACE.**


	2. reunited

**Okay lovelys I know some of you probly hate me for doing tht thing with Gale, but it's Katniss and shes selffish so yea. Also this story is kinda based on Mockingjay well here it is enjoy!**

* * *

All night i'v been tossing and turning about a night mare and then when I woke up I had an other terrable thought we are seeing who get to go get Peeta and Annie and everyone else. I hope they let me go.

When I walk down for breakfast Haymitch, Finnck and Gale are already sitting at the table starting to eat I go get my food and join them.

"Your not going sweetheart" Haymitch says as soon as I sit down,

"What" I say even though I know agactly what.

"Gale told us that you want to go on the rescue mission to get Peeta, but we can't alow it" Haymitch say,

"Well why can't you alow it"

"Your the Mockingjay sweetheart we can't let you get hurt" having someone say that to me make me want to go more. I know I wont be able to go on this mission. I'm so mad at everyone for thinking i'm like a little china doll that can't get hurt I storm out of the lunch room slamming the door behind me.

I decide to just sleep again since I got little to no sleep last night.

* * *

I wake up to someone banging on my door yelling my name,I get up slowly and get the door.

"yes" I say as I open the door, it's Haymitch.

"They got them, they are here" What I think, who is here?

"who" I said still tired,

"Well Katniss you have been sleeping for 4 days"

"What!" I yell at Haymitch,I cant believe he did this wasting my days sleeping.

"Why didnt someone wake me?"

"You had to sleep and rest, we had Prim take care of you, we knew that if you were awake you would have gone on the mission, we go them back though just today go see Peeta".

All the anger inside of me fades away and I am left with pure happienes, of course I will yell at Haymitch later but all that matters now is that Peeta is safe.

"Well go take a shower and clean up,you stink Peeta is out right now under drugs so hurry up"

I close the door as fast as I can and take a shower, I soak my hair in shampoo that smellls like coconuts, with the same conditioned. I decide to shave my legs, I mean I should look good for Peeta. I jump out of the shower and put on a tank top with shorts that I think are a little to short,but I don't care I put on some flip flops and sprint out the door and down the hall.

I fins Haymitch in the elevator and we go down to the hospital together.

"I can't wait Haymitch" I blurt out of my mouth.

"I know sweetheart" Haymitch says with a smile creeping up on his lips.

When the elevator opens I sprint again down the hall and some people are yelling "room 14" i'm at room 12 then 13 and finally 14. Before I step into his room I think about what i'm going to say, i'll probly just end up kissing him.

I open the door and run in and I see Peeta sitting down, then we lock eyes and he stands up and pushes all the doctors out of the way and runs up towords me. He scoops me up in his arms and I lock my legs around Peeta We start to kiss like we did in the quarter Quell, and im pushed against the wall. All I can progress in my mind is that Peeta is safe.

* * *

**Okay im sorry for the crappy short chapter and next chapter I am going to pick up right from when they are kissing I might go up to my cottage this weekend so I will type but I dont have internet, so I will update on Monday or maby even Sunday night. Once again I do not own the HUnger games Suzanne Collins does I do how ever own the plotish line. REVIEW pleaseee PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys IM SOOO SORRY for not updating i know u guys are mad but i just moved to CANADA! :) its amazing and pretty we have a huge pool so i was out tanning and swimming but i was thinking of ideas so here it goesss**

* * *

I pull away first"Peeta" i gasp.

"I missed you" i whispered into his ear.

"me too" he mumbles.

The doctors pull us apart and i start to protest but Haymitch gives me a look so I know I know i should let them take care of Peeta. For his sake.

* * *

When I go down for dinner I am hoping that Peeta will be there. I'm not disappointing.

When I open the doors for the dinner area I see Peeta, Annie, Finnick and Haymitch. All the victors.

I look around and I see almost everyone is starring at me so I start walking over to our victor table.

"Hi"I say while sitting next to Peeta. As much as i want to hug Peeta I have to resist for now, I don't need everyone seeing my public affection any more.

"Hi"

They all greet me except Haymitch who looks to busy in his food to notice me anyways.

While my whole life I tryed avoiding talking to people right now I know cant but truly i have no clue what I should say to Annie or Peeta, So ill try talking to Finnick.

"So Finnick have you finished your knots yet?"

I hear Haymitch laugh at my attempt of small talk and I want to laugh too.

"Almost" Finnick finally answers.

"That's good"

We all just sit there either looking at our food or our hands or at another. I've had enough of this.

"Peeta do you want to go to my room I want to show you something" I blurt out after I realize Peeta has finished eating.

"Sure" he answers standing up.

* * *

When we make it to my room I desided to show him the pearl he gave me that I kept while he was captured by the capital.

I turn and look at him.

" its nothing special just something you gave me that I didnt know if you want it back or not"

I turn and open the door we both walk in and I walk over to get the pearl.

"This" I say opening my palm to Peeta.

"That's from the quarter quell, you still have that?"He asked.

"Yea do you want it back?" I asked him

"No Katniss I gave it to you" he answered, while sitting on my bed.

"I'm glad i got to see you again, while I was there that was the only thing I was thinking you know" Peeta says.

I sit next to him on the bed.

"When ever I missed you or anything i'd take that pearl out and hold it and think of you" I told him honestly.

He turned and looked at me and i snuggled up against him feeling his warmth that I had missed.

"You know i'm the mockingjay?" I blurt out again.

"Yeah Haymitch told me, you will be wonderful" he said kissing my forehead.

Before Peeta got taking to the capital I didn't realize how much i needed him.

Now I do.

* * *

**Okay sorry for another crappy chapter but my ****story is just getting started :) I hope to update later today or tomorrow Again im sorry its soo short and awkwerd but like i said before its just the beginning of my story so Peeta will get a chance to Actrally be Peeta, I mean he seemed nice in the chapter but not really.. You know what i mean? Lastly if your grossed out by girl stuff dont read but I wrote a story bout Katniss getting her period in the cave and another girl wrote about it (I told anyone they could) and i wouldnt be like "hey you copyed my idea" or what ever so if anyone on here wants to wright about it go on ahead or if you read any stories please tell me I like to see how other people wrote it. K may the odds be EVER in your favor :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey guys sorry for the latish update, my cousin came for a visit and hes pretty cool so we hung out at the pool and my eyes kill from clorean idk how to spell that.. So you should be thankful! Lol jk I like doing this Anyways i will try to make this chapter longer for you :) Oh also thank you to everyone who had nice comments about this story and negative too, they help me get ideas! :P So here it is finalyyyy**

* * *

I love Peeta. I love my boy with the bread. I cant be thinking these things I say in my mind. I turn and look at Peeta to see him looking right at is the first to speak.

"This just made me love you even more" he says in a mere whisper.

I rethink the works he just told me _this just made me love you even more_ what does he mean by that? Peeta sees the confused look on my face and smirks.

"I mean you being the Mockingjay, being so powerful. I always knew you were, powerful i mean. You were always perfect but now everyone gets to see it too" he said.

"Oh" was my only answer.

Peeta smirked grew as i slid onto his lap. I also smiled. I hugged Peeta and whisper in his ear.

"I'll always be your girl on fire" as i slip off of his lap heading towards the door.

"its time for a meeting come on" I yell behind me.

* * *

When we walk into the meeting room I see Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Joanna, Coin and Gale. Gale whats going on between us? I like Peeta.. and Gale. Don't I? I have to dismiss the thought for now. They are all sitting at a roundish table with two seats available next to each other. Everyone stares at me and Peeta and we shuffle to are seats.

"Okay" Coin starts, but I don't catch the rest of what she says because I am not paying attention anymore. I am done doing things I don't want to do all the time.

Suddenly I feel someone jab my side and I realize Peeta is trying to get my attention. When I look at him he motions towards Coin and she repeats what I think she just said.

"Okay Katniss we have all you are going to say in front of your cameras so all you have to do is say them" she said simply.

Suddenly I am angry. They want me to act! Ha that's a laugh.

"Well I cant act and i'm not desirable so I think you need a new Mockingjay" I say angrily.

Haymitch starts laughing and when we all look at him he stops enough to say "sweetheart I say your not desirable to bug you, which it does obviously you are sweetheart. Do you really think you would have Lover boy over there falling all over you same with him" he said nodding towards Gale.

"Also sweetheart do you think all the boys in the seam and in even the town are falling all over you because your no desirable? I thought you were smarter than that sweetheart" then he takes a sswig of what i guess to be some sort of alcohol. I feel very dumb right now so I add.

"Well I cant act" Haymitch thinks about this for a second then answers

"That's true but don't listen to Coin,you helped with this rebellion without any ones help." When I start to protest that Cinna made me the girl on fire, Peeta proclaimed his love for me, Prim made me love her, but Haymitch interrupts me

"No one told you to give those berries to Peeta and yourself, that was all you sweetheart, you decided to wear that MockingJay pin. Don't be so stupid I cant stand it" he says.

We all sit there looking at him in disbelieve. Really I should be flattered but I feel that Haymitch had out smartened me as usual so I don't say anything.

Coin is the first to speak "Well Katniss we will start filming tomorrow" she said while gathering her papers. Wait i want a say in this i'm tired of people telling me what to do.

"Wait" I say she looks at me waiting for me to continue so I do.

" I never said i'd be your MockingJay" Coin looks very annoyed now but I don't care.

"I want to be the one to kill President Snow and I want my sister to be able to keep her cat AND I want to train like everyone else" I say with as much power as I can. Coin looks at me for a second then answers,

"Very well" and leave leaving us all sitting around the table looking at each other.

* * *

**Okay im really sorry for the short/crappy chapter but my eyes KILL and my vision is blurry so if I miss a capital letter or something i'm sorry. i'm hoping to right an actual chapter so I will try to update in two days so it will be longer. Feedback is appreciated Thanks :)**

**Love, Aisleyy**

**Ps if my name says like Ainsley its Aisley but my laptop or iPod screwed it Lmaoo k byee**


	5. Changes

**Hey guys I tried to make this chapter longer but it didnt really work out i'm not going to update now for a bit. I have to get my mockingjay book back from my friend because I cant rember where she did all the stuff so I need to find that out so enjoy this little part**

* * *

Haymitch and I are the first to leave the room. While we are both walking down the hall a crowed of squalling girls and some boys walking fast behind them come approaching us. Most of the girls look around my age and the boys behind them the same. When they see me and Haymitch the girls start running even faster towards me and the boys following.

"Katniss" they are yelling. Great another mob I think. When the approach me I'm surprised when the embraced me. I look at all of them with confusing.

The smallest girl speaks up first. "We think you awesome!" and the girls behind squeal again in agreement.

Awesome? I think they have the wrong person, if they think I am awesome they have another thing coming. I, Katniss Everdeen am probably the opposite of awesome. One boy who looks very familiar steps forward next.

"You still with Mellark?" he asks me with a smile.

It's really bothering me that I don't know who this boy is, I think he was from 12. He has the same blond hair and blue eyes as Peeta so he can't be from the seam. Just as I'm thinking this Peeta comes jogging up to me and sees this boy and goes "Blaine!"

Blaine? Blaine I remember this boy. This was one of Peeta's friends from school. He was in my grade with Peeta I don't remember them being very close but of course I didn't really notice Peeta until the games.

When I'm done my train of thought I look up and see everyone's eyes are on me. I look at Peeta and he mouths what I first thought was, 'are you with sea still', which was very confusing so I figured Blaine repeated what he said to me. Am I with Peeta? I haven't really figured this thing out with Gale so I don't know. I finally decide on.

"Always was"

And I go up to Peeta and he puts his arm around my waist. Then Blaine comes up to Peeta and gives him a slap on the back and whispers something to him which I can't hear then Blaine looks at me and says "you know you were the only thing Peeta would talk about. He wasn't the only guy to like you, you know"

I could feel my cheeks growing red. For some reason this topic on how all these boys liking me has come up a little too much for my taste. So in reply all I do is look at Peeta and he smirks. Then we turn and realize that the whole group is still staring at us so we separate and these girls are asking me questions.

Apparently I knew these girls ones whose parents owned a clothes store or hats, shoes or jewelry stores. I don't remember any of these girls nor do I imagine having a friendship with any of them. After Peeta and I finally say are goodbyes its 10:30 and we know we have to start training tomorrow so we deside to go to bed. I invite Peeta to stay with me. My mother is working all night and Prim has found some friends to spend the night with. That is another difference between me and Prim, Prim likes to be around people likes making friend. Me I truly am not good at it nor do I care.

Peeta decides he should take a shower so I say okay he showers in my room while I get dressed into my night clothes. What should I wear to bed? I usually sleep in one of Peeta's old sweater that goes down half my thighs' that Peeta left at my house which I brought to 13. If I wore it would he think I was obsessed with him? In frustration I take off my shirt and throw it on the floor just as Peeta steps out of the bathroom. Just in my bra Peeta looks up and sees me and covers his eyes and says "Oh my gosh Katniss I'm sorry, I should have asked you if you were dressed or not". Seeing the pink on Peeta face I smirk and say "its okay Peeta" even though it's mean I decided to play with this a bit. I walk up to Peeta and give him a hug with his eyes still covered and whispered "I don't mind"

He turns an even deeper shade of pink into more of a red and I start to laugh, then Peeta walks back into the bathroom, but before he does I hear him mumble "What am I going to do with you Katniss?" and I decide to wear the sweater. I call to Peeta saying that I am dressed and when he walks out he sees his sweater and asks "where did you get that from?" Suddenly I'm the one who feels embarrassed.

"Well when you slept at my house you left it there and I brought it to 13" he smiles and says okay. We crawl into bed. At first Peeta doesn't touch me at all but them a put his arms around me and I lean my head on his chest and he whispers in my ear "I sure missed you Katniss"

Instead of replying I kiss him which is the one of many that night.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I find myself rapped in the blankets my head back on Peetas chest. When I look at the time its 5Am and I have to go to training at 6:45 so I try to get up without waking Peeta but fail at that he puts his arm around my bare hips and pulls me closer to him. I feel his warm breath on my face as he whispers "do you really have to get out of bed now?"

I smile and nod so he gives me one more kiss and then berys his head back in his pillow. While I'm in the shower I think about how Peeta touched me running my hands along my stomach rembering him doing the same. Touching my breast, I've never seen that side of Peeta. Even in bed he is gentle and a gentel man. Before he did anything he would look at me for a nod of approval. I liked Peeta touching me, more than I should.

When I show up in training I'm running for an hour long and then I am in makeup getting ready for the filming.

* * *

**Okay I told you it was short and i'm sorry for all the short chapters but I really need the right facts. Also i'm sorry about the name Blaine it took five minutes to think about. My other chapter wont really be as focused on there romance as the others were. I mean there will be romantic points in the chapters but i'm going to be righting bout the rebellion and stuff. Anyways thanks for bearing with me! :) May the odds me EVER in your favor.**


	6. Really short chapter

**Okay guys this is soo short that I didnt even send it to my beta I just wanted to tell you guys that I lost my laptop and just found it so I will be putting longer chapters on here as soon as I can. I am very sorry for not updating but I will try. **

* * *

I am the girl on fire. When I am done my make-up and getting ready I am allowed to look in the mirror. When I look at my self I don't look beautfuil or cute I look fierce just how I like it. Haymitch leads my over to where I will be filming its a small room with lights every where, which makes it hard to see. Haymitch starts telling me all the things that the capital has done to us. I know it already but he wants to get me talking. I am use to holding my tongue when people talk about the capitail. Now that I am allowed to say what ever comes to mind it will take some getting use to. But I like it.

After I say some quotes I realise that they are not good enough. I am so tired of this. "Haymitch?" I ask.

"Can I start tomorrow?"

"Fine sweet heart" he says flatly and dissmisses me.

when I think back to my old life I some how miss it. I realise that my life was very hard but there was some reassurance everyday. Well almost. I would live in fear that I, Prim, Gale or one of his siblings ould get reaped but other wise it seemed like everything bad that could have happened happened. I wonder where me and Gale would be right now would I hav ran away with him? Not without Prim but maybe its possable if Prims name wasn't picked. To think it all through this is almost Effies fault if she didn't pick Prims name then there wouldn't be all this. So to speak. But I am tired of the ifs.


	7. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

I wake up to find a blond head sleeping next to me. Last night has come back to me more vividly now.

_I can't hold in my feelings any more so I start to cry. I don't just cry, I bawl. I haven't cried like this in a very long time. Of course when I do no ones is around, but of course this __time that's different. _

_"Katniss" a__ familiar voice whispers through the dark. _

_Peeta, I think._

_"Are you okay?" he whispers a little unsure of himself._

_"Fine" I say but my voice cracks at the end. _

_The only thing keeping Peeta from coming over here and comforting me is the dark, so I turn on a light. After doing so I realized I left the bottles I have been drinking all over the room. _

_"Katniss, have you been drinking again?" asks Peeta._

_ "Maybe" I say with a giggle even though there is nothing funny about the matter._

_"Katniss, you have to stop this drinking. I know you are upset but there are other ways. You know that. You have to be there for Prim, your mom, Gale, me. And not just us Katniss! You are responsible for all these people's lives. Everyone is looking up to you. You can not start drinking like Haymitch. I wont allow it!"_

_With that he grabs all the empty bottles and full bottles and heads out of the room. I have never seen Peeta this angry at me. I deserve it of course. I deserve to be yelled at. I deserve much worst actually, but I know that he will never do anything worst to me. _

_Finally, when I think I have almost drifted to sleep I hear the door creak open once more. _

_ "Katniss" I hear Peeta whisper through the darkness._

_"I know you are awake but I just wanted to say that I am very sorry for what I said to you early. I just.. I love you so much, and I just don't want to lose you to anything, especially not alcohol.  
_

_I hear him start to close the door when I cry out. _

_ "Wait!" _

_I jump up from the bed in only one of Peeta large tee-shirt and I go running to the door._

_"Peeta" I say as a gasp as I hug him._

_"I'm sorry to" I say a little embarrassed, "come inside"_

* * *

**I'm still writing right now I am just tired of italics so I am doing normal writing, but it is still the same time and everything, so Katniss is still thinking back.:)**

* * *

__As soon as I get him inside my room, I close the door and start kissing him. Maybe it is because I had a little too much to drink, or maybe because I feel lonely But whatever the case I don't care and I don't really think Peeta does either. My hands start to slowly inch away at his shirt, as he starts to take off mine. He runs he hand up and down my sides and tells me how beautiful I am and I start to unbuckle his pants. We are both very naked and lying on my bed together kissing. Peeta starts to rub my bundle of nerves and that's when I cry out.

"Peetaaa" I say.

I can hardly think straight. When ever I open my eyes I find Peeta smiling softly at me and stroking my hair with his other hand. Finally I reach my peak and I start thrashing out against him, whimpering his name over and over again. Finally my orgasm is over and I want to return the favour.

"Peeta" I whisper.

"Yes, Katniss"

"I want you in me. Now" I say firmly.

Peeta doesn't wait another second. He turns me so I'm on my back and he starts touching my breast and running his hands all over my body.

"I love you" he says before he enter me.

And just like before I am thrashing out, moaning his name, and just moaning in general.

"Katniss I'm about to-" And I know what he is going to say, but just as I'm thinking about it I arch my back and thrash out one last time, trying to grab anything I can.

"Oh god Katniss.." I hear Peeta mumble as he reaches his peak.

After we are both tucked into bed about to go to sleep I ask Peeta,

"Why did you say God Katniss?" I asked

"What do you mean" he asked,

"Well, when I orgasmed the second time that what you said did I do something wrong...?"

"What Katniss, I was turned on. Your just so beautiful, and I love it when I bring you pleasure" he said with a smile.

"goodnight Peeta" I say

"Goodnight" he whispers into my hair.

* * *

**Okay I know what you are thinking. Your gone for three months then you write about them having sex! Well yes. I have been very ill latly with what you dont want to know, and my friend was suppose to post saying this but she didn't so I am very sorry. I will try to update more often. Also if anyone has any tips o how to write lemony stuff I'd be up to hear it, because I know tons about sex haha but I don't know how to right it and make it sound, nice so tips would be nice;p Anyways Byee**


	8. Not a chapter

**Okay again this is not a chapter, i need help with my righting so i will post pone my updates. Anyways thehungergames/ click that link and you will hear Suzanne Collins reading Mockingjay and she makes Katniss sound southern! I have nothing against southern but could Katniss really been takin seriously when she said "If we burn you burn with us" with a southern accent? I dont think so. Espically not with the one Suzanne Colins used...**


End file.
